


Good or Bad Influence Larry Stylinson Fanfic FanFiction - Chapter 41 by LarryStylinson

by ladygagasbitchben



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygagasbitchben/pseuds/ladygagasbitchben





	Good or Bad Influence Larry Stylinson Fanfic FanFiction - Chapter 41 by LarryStylinson

window.fbAsyncInit = function() {  
FB.init({  
appId : '568216323235920', // App ID  
channelUrl : 'http://www.liveluvcreate.com/channel.html', // Channel File  
status : true, // check login status  
cookie : true, // enable cookies to allow the server to access the session  
xfbml : true // parse XFBML  
});};

// Load the SDK Asynchronously  
(function(d){  
var js, id = 'facebook-jssdk', ref = d.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
if (d.getElementById(id)) {return;}  
js = d.createElement('script'); js.id = id; js.async = true;  
js.src = "//connect.facebook.net/en_US/all.js";  
ref.parentNode.insertBefore(js, ref);  
}(document));

images_preload_user_info = new Array();images_preload_user_info[0] = 'http://images.liveluvcreate.com/create/css/imgs/loader_ajax.gif?i';$(images_preload_user_info).preload();

  


  


Why sign up on LiveLuvCreate.com?

  * Create and find beautiful, amazing, and inspiring photos.
  * Read or write original fanfiction in a friendly, supportive community.
  * Be creative while being anonymous.



Not a member?

Sign up quickly & easily with Facebook.

[ ](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/connect.html)

Or

[Sign up without Facebook here](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/signup.html)   


  


Existing members login:

Log in here if you signed up manually (without Facebook).

Login

[Forgot Password?](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/forgotpassword.html)   


OR

Log in here if you signed up with Facebook.

Login

[ ](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/connect.html)   


  


  


  * [Images](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/)
    * [Home](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/creations/)
    * [Create](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,41-134.html#)
    * [Browser Plugin](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,41-134.html#)
    * [Categories](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/)
      * [Main](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/)
      * [Love](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/love.html)
      * [Girls](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/girls.html)
      * [Cute](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/cute.html)
      * [Couples](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/couples.html)
      * [Life](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/life.html)
      * [Advice](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/advice.html)
      * [Friends](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/friends.html)
      * [Quotes](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/quotes.html)
      * [Funny](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tags/1/funny.html)
      * [All Tags](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/categories/tags.html)
    * [Awards](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/creations/awards.html)



*   
[FanFiction](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/)   


  * [Home](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/)
  * [Publish](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,41-134.html#)
  * [My Stories](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/my_stories.html)
  * [Reviews](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/reviews.html)
  * [Contest](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/contest.html)
  * [Awards](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/awards.html)
  * [Categories](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/)
    * [All Categories](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags.html)
    * [Harry Potter](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/harry_potter.html)
    * [One Direction](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/one_direction.html)
    * [Twilight](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/twilight.html)
    * [Glee](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/glee.html)
    * [Vampire](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/vampire.html)
    * [Justin Bieber](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/justin_bieber.html)
    * [Hunger Games](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/hunger_games.html)
    * [Black Veil Brides](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/black_veil_brides.html)
    * [Percy Jackson](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/percy_jackson.html)
    * [Romance](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/romance.html)
    * [Anime](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/Anime.html)
    * [The Mortal Instruments](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/the_mortal_instruments.html)



*   

*   
[Statuses](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/1/status_updates.html)   


  


  
[Home](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/) \- [Good or Bad Influence Larry Stylinson Fanfic](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic-134.html)  


[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/reviews-134.html)   
  


### Good or Bad Influence Larry Stylinson Fanfic

, By: [LarryStylinson](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/LarryStylinson)  


[larry stylinson](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/larry_stylinson.html), [louis tomlinson](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/louis_tomlinson.html), [harry styles](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/harry_styles.html), [liam payne](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/liam_payne.html), [niall horan](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/niall_horan.html), [zayn malik](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/zayn_malik.html), [ziall](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/ziall.html), [smut](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/smut.html), [one direction](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/tags/1/one_direction.html)

NC-17

46

Louis is a mother's boy, Harry is a gang boy. By falling in love, they have changed each other forever. Together, they meet Niall, Zayn and Liam, and it follows day to day life of their fun, stressful but sexual journey - DESCRIBED AS SOAP. Side order of Ziall. AU. Rated M for sexual content.

FollowComments (13)

  
[](http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.liveluvcreate.com%2Ffanfiction%2Fbook%2Fgood_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic-134.html&name=Good%20or%20Bad%20Influence%20Larry%20Stylinson%20Fanfic&description=%26lt%3Bimg%20src%3D%26quot%3Bhttp%3A%2F%2Fimages.liveluvcreate.com%2Fcreate%2Ffanfiction%2Fg%2Fgood_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic_main-134.jpg?i%26quot%3B%26gt%3B%26lt%3Bbr%20%2F%26gt%3BLouis+is+a+mother%27s+boy%2C+Harry+is+a+gang+boy.+By+falling+in+love%2C+they+have+changed+each+other+forever.+Together%2C+they+meet+Niall%2C+Zayn+and+Liam%2C+and+it+follows+day+to+day+life+of+their+fun%2C+stressful+but+sexual+journey+-+DESCRIBED+AS+SOAP.+Side+order+of+Ziall.+AU.+Rated+M+for+sexual+content.&tags=larry%20stylinson%2Clouis%20tomlinson%2Charry%20styles%2Cliam%20payne%2Cniall%20horan%2Czayn%20malik%2Cziall%2Csmut%2Cone%20direction) [](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Good%20or%20Bad%20Influence%20Larry%20Stylinson%20Fanfic&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.liveluvcreate.com%2Ffanfiction%2Fbook%2Fgood_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic-134.html&via=LiveLuvCreate) [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.liveluvcreate.com%2Ffanfiction%2Fbook%2Fgood_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic-134.html)   


Chapter  
Chapter 1Chapter 2Chapter 3Chapter 4Chapter 5Chapter 6Chapter 7Chapter 8Chapter 9Chapter 10Chapter 11Chapter 12Chapter 13Chapter 14Chapter 15Chapter 16Chapter 17Chapter 18Chapter 19Chapter 20Chapter 21Chapter 22Chapter 23Chapter 24Chapter 25Chapter 26Chapter 27Chapter 28Chapter 29Chapter 30Chapter 31Chapter 32Chapter 33Chapter 34Chapter 35Chapter 36Chapter 37Chapter 38Chapter 39Chapter 40Chapter 41Chapter 42Chapter 43Chapter 44

  
Status:   
In Progress

# Chapter 41: Chapter 41

  
[Prev Chapter](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,40-134.html)   
[Next Chapter](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,42-134.html)

**_I AM NOT QUITTING FANFIC JUST YET! I HAVE SO MANY MORE IDEAS!_ ** _**Thank you very much *cough cough* larrystylinson101;)** _

**_TODAY IS THE DAY WHEN LOUIS LOSES HIS YOU-KNOW-WHAT SO READ ON IF YOU'RE CHEEKY;) smuttiest chapter yet_ **

**_Warning: Ultra smut_ **

**_Double warning: Smutty smut... you get the picture_ **

"H-Harry?" Louis swallowed.

"I want you to be me husband. I want us to be together forever - just you and I." Harry took something sparkly out of his pocket and slipped it on Louis' finger.

"H-Harry, it's beautiful..." Louis trembled, with a mixture of emotions.

"Just like you." He reached forward and kissed Louis on the lips, making him blush.

"I need time to think. Can I...?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need. I'll always be waiting here for you." Harry smiled, as Louis shakily got up and went through to the bedroom. He struggled to pull out his phone and press the call button next to Zayn, let alone hold it to his ear. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened earlier, just that the room was blisteringly hot, and it was intoxicating. He also remembered falling asleep... and dreaming about kissing Zayn. Dreaming?

"'Ellllllo?"

"Hey, Zayn."

"Erm, hi, Louis." came the choked up voice.

"Earlier... did we er... kiss?" and then Zayn laughed.

"NO! Haha, in your dreams. No, we didn't mate. You fell asleep." Zayn was a great liar.

"Ph-ew!" he wiped his forehead. "Sorry. Don't worry. I need to go. Bye!"

"See yaz." The line went dead.

"Time to get my man." Louis muttered, as he stuff the brick of a phone back in to his bright red chino pocket, racing out of the bedroom.

It was pretty much a love story moment. Harry was on one end of the hall, Louis on the other. Harry looked typically Harry: tight black t-shirt, tight black jeans, black vans. Louis look typically Louis: burgundy striped tee, bright red chinos, baby blue vans. As Louis ran and launched himself on to Harry, they looked perfect for each other.

"Hello, there." Harry muttered against Louis' tee.

"Hey, baby." they let go, Louis clinging on to Harry's shoulders. "Ask me again."

"Louis Tomlinsom, will you do the best honour and be my husband?"

Louis teased by hesitating for a moment, before whispering in his ear: 'Yes'.

" _Yes!_ " Harry picked his fiance up, fixed him up on his shoulder and swung him round.

" _No! Harry, put me down!"_

Eventually, Harry stopped spinning them around, and they crashed on the small sofa in the lounge. They looked in to each others eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. "Tonight's the night Harry."

"For what, baby?" Harry did something he never normally did; play with Louis' hair. Usually it was the other way round.

"I want you to take my virginity tonight, Harry. I want you to make me feel good."

Harry grinned widely. "That much, I can do." He leaned down and kissed Louis lovingly.

"I don't want to be drunk - I wanna be completely sober. So sober I wanna remember every detail and inch of you being inside of me."

"Stop, you're turning me on." Harry purred.

"Let's lounge around all day, go out for dinner, and tonight, we can..."

"Fuck."

"Yeah. That."

* * *

**Louis POV (cos I love Louis) (I love Louis) (OMG I LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON SO MUCH ITS UNREAL)**

It's official; I'm nervous. I'm in mine and Harry's bedroom, checking myself out in the mirror. Something light, I decided, because it's so  _goddamn_ hot outside!

So, this is a run down of me from top to bottom:

\- messy spikes atop of my head, fringe put to one side

\- a blue striped tee ('cause I wanna be a zebra)

\- suspenders (or braces), clinging on to my shoulders and my -

\- - beige chino shorts.

\- legs

\- white vans

* * *

**Harry's POV (cos I love Harry as well)**

So I've taken my clothes out of the bathroom (literally my whole suitcase) so I can choose what to wear for Louis. I need to remind myself that these are the clothes he's going to be taken off tonight, so it can't be too complicated.

I HOPE HE'S WEARING HIS SUSPENDERS SO I CAN PLAY WITH THEM-

Er, *cough*, who said that? Anyway, he likes my bow-ties... he thinks they're cute. Black on white... or white on black?!

Argh, but it's hot outside, I can't wear anything heavy.

So... short-sleeve white shirt, black bow-tie, grey waistcoat. My light, grey trousers, and then my black loafers. Which I polished yesterday. Because I needed to take my mind off...

Anyway, I thought about asking Lou to marry me (or be in a civil partnership... whatever it is!) on the plane, after our encounter in the toilet. I knew that he'd do anything for me... and I felt the same way. So I wanted to thank him for all of the good he's done to my life... and apologise for all the bad I've done to him.

Especially when I punched him in the face. That made my mind up. So, using my savings account, I bought Louis a ring when we went shopping afterwards, when he was at a bookstall. I spent €300 on the thing.

But it's not as if he doesn't deserve it. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Like, ever.

* * *

Stepping out of the bedroom and bathroom at the same time, they feasted their eyes upon each other (the rooms were opposite).

"You look stunning." Louis said at once.

"So do you." Harry grinned, holding out his hand for Louis to take. "Shall we?"

"Certainly." Louis winked, locking his and Harry's fingers together. Harry felt Louis' ring on his finger.

"I can't believe this is happening." Harry said. "It's mad. I'm marrying my gorgeous boyfriend."

"You make me out to be a saint, aha."

"You are. I couldn't fault you."

"Um, let me see, I'm a nerd, I'm really camp, oh, and I'm ugly."

"Pffft, I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer. C'mon. We have dinner to eat."

It was very dark outside, so no one saw them holding hands.

"Where're we exactly eating?" Harry frowned.

"Right... here!" Louis stopped abruptly. "Ciao Bella. Italian - my favourite."

"I know. Mine too. We could've asked Sofia... she's a great cook!" Harry teased.

"Yes, but... I know her too well. She'd probably put viagra in it!" Louis laughed.

"Well that's not a bad thing, is it?" Harry reached down and pinched Louis' bum, making him look round.

"Don't! We'll get seen!"

"I looked it up. It's not illegal... but it's looked down on."

"Should we let go?" Louis worried.

"I think we should... we don't want to get kicked out." Harry let go of Louis' hand. He looked saddened. "Don't be upset, you'll make me cry."

"Sorry. It's fine." Louis smiled weakly. "I know you're right."

The Italian waitress started speaking Spanish to them, in more of an Italian accent. Louis responded, Harry just standing there and nodding his head. Once they sat down, Louis translated. "Oh, you know, usual chitchat. 'Where're you sitting, just the two of you', that sort of thing."

"Ah 'kay."

Once they'd ordered their food and started their drinks, Louis put a hand on Harry's thigh under the table. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm - I'm fine. I blocked my uncle's number... was that the right thing to do?"

"I can't tell you what's best for you, Haz. If you wanna forget, then you did the right thing." Louis smiled at him.

"Lou..."

"Yes, Haz?"

"I feel so much better now I've told you... I feel like a weight's been lifted." Louis had never seen Harry look this way before. He seemed genuine.

"You do look so much better. You're glowing. Your beautiful eyes are deeper than usual."

"What is it with you and my eyes?" Harry smirked.

"They... say so much about you. At the club, when we first properly met, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. Even in the dark, I could see them clearly. They were like emerald orbs."

"You looked so hot that night." Harry took a sip of his orange juice; he chose to stay sober with Louis.

"Shh... you can stop pretending now."

"Huh?"

"You know! Always calling me hot. It's getting quite funny." Louis also took a sip of his own juice. Harry's mouth opened and shook his head in disbelief.

"You genuinely have no idea how stunning you are."

"I'm not, honey. That's why people are jealous of me. I'm ugly, but I get a hot boyfriend."

"You're not ugly, Lou! We've been over this many times before!"

"I know. Still." Louis stared down at his drink.

"You should see how beautiful you look in the mornings. When I wake up early, and see you next to me, your hair is still perfect, and you never snore."

"You're making me blush. C'mon, now, food's here. Let's not get too carried away in our fantasies."

* * *

Harry hadn't said a word during their meal.

"Come on, now, Haz, you love pasta." Louis watched his lover twirl the carbonara around with his fork.

"I know. But... argh, you're so frustrating, you know that. It's just... a word to describe you-"

"-fugly." Louis laughed, stuffing some macoroni in his mouth. Harry wasn't amused.

"Shut  _up_! Pulchritude."

"Huh?"

"Pulchritude. D'you know what that means?" Harry smirked; he may have just had one over on Louis.

"Urm... no." Louis admitted.

"It means physical beauty. You are the most pulchritudinous person I have  _ever_ met. And, I've seen Tom Daley dive." At this, Louis choked on his pasta, laughing.

"God, yeah, he's hot. I love your use of big words, Haz, never knew you had it in you."

Harry winked. "Now eat." Louis commanded.

After they'd finished, the waitress came over to them. "Dulce?" It meant pudding, in Italian. It also meant sweet. ( ** _check me out_!** )

"Lemon tart." Louis and Harry said simultaneously. They both laughed, then stopped in unison.

"Eye, eye-eye. Bambini insanguinati!" She muttered under her breath, after jotting down something on her notepad.

"Ha! The cheek." Louis looked gobsmacked.

"What did she say?"

"You don't want to know."

Five minutes later, a different waitress came over, with a large lemon tart. "I hope-er you do'ant mind'a sharing da tart'e?" She smiled toothily.

"No. Grazi mille."

"Prego." she left them the big lemon tart, and left with a wink.

"Oh my god." Harry was staring at something.

"What?" Louis tried to follow his gaze.

"Look! Those guys on that table! They're kissing!" he whispered. "And no one seems to give a shit!"

"Wow. You know what this means." Louis turned their heads. "We can feed each other." He handed him a spoon, dug his own one in to the billowing cloud of lemon and beige crust, and placed the spoon in Harry's opened mouth, dipping the spoon upwards as he took it out.

"Your go, honey." Harry said, also placing a spoonful of tart in Louis' mouth. "Look at you. You love a good bit of tart, don't you babe? Are you going to be my little slut tonight?" He fed him some more tart. Louis had never heard him talk like this before, but he founded it very seductive.

"Mhmm..." he nodded and hummed, sending the vibrations from the spoon on to Harry's hand.

"Good boy."

After finishing the tart, and paying for the bill, Harry led Louis out of Ciao Bella, and started to sprint when they left.

"What's the rush, Haz?"

"I think you know what." They both giggled naughtily.

They burst through the reception doors of the hotel, and pressed the button on the elevator. Once it opened, they were thankful that they had their own lift to themselves.

"Get your sexy arse over here." Harry walked in to a corner, pulling Louis on to him. He crashed their lips together, feeling Louis' soft lips against his own slightly rougher ones.

"God, Haz." Louis breathed in to Harry's mouth. "I don't know why I waited so long."

"Me neither."

* * *

_**Smut starts here! You have been warned four times now! VERY SAUCY** _

They found themselves on top of their comfy double bed, kneeling upright, making-out, and touching each other all over. Louis move forwards slightly, and latched himself on top Harry's collarbone.

"Ah, yeah, Louis." he leaned his head back, letting Louis give him another love bite, to add to his collection. "Just like that, honey." Louis sucked and bit firmly but gently, licking over the hickey once he'd finished. "My go." Harry repeated the same action, Louis tilting his head back, giving Harry a larger space.

"So hot, Haz." Louis exclaimed, holding the palm of his hands on Harry's clothed hips. "Strip me dow, Hazza."

Harry groanedin agreement. "Let's start with these, then." he gripped on to Louis' suspenders, pulling them a few times, before unhooking them from his shoulders. Then he ran his hands down Louis' chest. "Your chest is so sexy." his fingers hooked under the thin, stretchy fabric of Louis' striped tee, before scratching his fingernails against Louis' skin underneath, and gently lifting up. It seemed so surreal that such a thin, weedy, weightless piece of material could hide such a magnificent body. Toned, tanned chest, with no hair, and the slightest hint of muscle on his belly area. The bit of flab that used to be pushed out ever so slightly was no more. "God, you're hot."

"Just touch me." Louis grew impatient, so Harry shoved him, so he fell backwards on his bed, his legs flailing in front of him.

"Whatever you say, love." Harry growled hungrily, before kissing Louis' chest all over, and licking over his nipples, taking them in and grazing his sharp, white teeth over them.

"Oh God, teeth... yeah." Louis massaged Harry's scalp through his hair. Then Harry's hands began to fiddle with the button on Louis' shorts, making snappy work of it and pulling them down. He could see Louis' erection through the fabric, so he had very little work ahead of him. He pulled them down hastily, before tossing Louis up and down a few times, and taking half straight in to his mouth. "Harry, your mouth, so good." He threw his head back and it hit the wooden board behind. He didn't notice the pain; the pleasure had taken over his whole body. Harry's warm, wet, velvety mouth was now engulfed around him, and he could feel the muscles in Harry's mouth tense around him and Harry hollowed his cheeks. Harry popped off momentarily, muttering 'so big', before going back down on him and, well, all the way down this time, feeling Louis' short haired pubic area brush against his nose, recognising the familiar manly smell. "Harry, god, I'm ready for you to swallow..." Louis exploded in to Harry's mouth, long streaks of liquid flooding Harry's mouth. Harry gagged, slightly, but didn't want to let Louis down, so he didn't let any drip out.

When Harry had finished, he latched his lips on to Louis own, forcing his tongue in. Louis tasted himself on Harry, as well as a hint of lemon from earlier. They licked out each other's mouths, tasting as much of each other as possible.

"Best feeling of my life, Harry."

"Not as good as you're about to feel." Harry promised. He jerked Louis head to the left, as they both looked at the lube and condoms. Louis gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's do it. You top, I'll bottom." Harry savoured the words. "As long as I get to see you. I don't want to do it on all fours, Haz."

"Okay, Boo. I'll make you feel good. And if you want to stop at all-"

"-then don't listen to me. 'Cause I'll regret it in the morning. Tonight's the perfect night Harry... now  _fuck_ me." Louis dropped to a whisper, making Harry's hard-on even harder.

"Baby..." Harry stripped off his own bowtie, throwing it down on the floor dramatically.

"Strip for me. You look so hot in that waistcoat. So tight on you."

"Okay. For you." Harry positioned himself so Louis' legs were between his knees, as he gripped on to his waistcoat and slowly removed it, leaving him in that short-sleeved shirt of his. He expertly popped the buttons off one by one, letting Louis pull it off and explore his chest.

Louis fumbled with his belt, before undoing it and pulling it from all of the handles in one swift motion, tossing it on the floor. He then pulled them down, Harry doing the rest of the work and properly stripping off, taking away his underwear too.

Then he grabbed the lube. He dipped his finger thickly with it, and this is how far they had gotten before. But now Harry had actually positioned Louis legs on his shoulders, and inserted a finger. "Ohhh, God, Lou." Harry moaned loudly, feeling the tight heat of Louis' virgin arse.

"Aaaa-ouch, fuck, Harry, that's painful...!" Louis screwed up his face.

"It's okay, honey, it will get better." Harry shifted his finger around.

"Will it?" he groaned in pain, as Harry inserted the second finger. "Shiiiiiiiiiit..."

"Ready?" After a few more minutes, Louis was definitely loosening up.

"One more finger, babe."

"Okay, honey." Harry inserted the last finger, and went in until they disappeared, curling them.

"Ooh! Harry! Feels so weird..."

"But good?" Harry finger-fucked him.

"Yeah. Definitely good."

"You want me to rim you?"

"Definitely. Yeah. Tongue-fuck me." So Harry pulled out, bending over to Louis' hole. He brushed his tongue over it lightly, before slowly but surely poking it in, spreading Louis' big cheeks and trying his hardest to put it in as far as he could. "Yeah! Harry... tickles... but doesn't feel amazing. Want your cock now."

"Do you?" Harry pulled out.

"Yeah. Make me feel properly good."

And so, Harry slicked up his own dick, and fumbled around shakily with the condom packet. "Don't bother, Haz."

"Huh?"

"The condom. We've both been checked. And it's not as if we're gonna get pregnant."

"Okay. Good point." Harry chuckled. He resumed their old position, Louis legs on his shoulders. He brushed his head against Louis' hole. This was it. This was the moment.

"Go slowly, Haz."

"Okay, honey." Harry eased his way in. There was a mixture of moans and cries, especially when Harry went in ball-deep. "OH FUCK! LOUIS, SO HOT, TIGHT HEAT AROUND MY C-COCK!" Harry shouted, ignoring the neighbours. Which happened to be Niall and Zayn. Louis just breathed heavily.

After what seemed like forever, Harry pulled out, and went back in again. He was already close to his orgasm. "So sexy so fnuckidnehrt..." Harry said something inconceivable.

"Not yet Haz. Go faster. I'm ready." Louis clung on to the bedsheets, as Harry went out, then smashed back in to him.

"Oh, yeah, Louis, Louis Tomlinsom, so hot, make me feel so good!" Harry was now a sweaty, writhing mess. But Louis wasn't feeling it. The only thing he was feeling was pain.

"Do something to make me feel good Harry." Louis sighed, as Harry was having the time of his life fucking him. Harry knew what to do though. He grabbed a pillow and propped it under Louis back, changing the angle. He did it again after it didn't work, and this time-

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!  _Harry! Right - there! There, Harry!_ " Louis felt tears sting his eyes as Harry launched himself on to his prostate over and over again. He could barely breathe - the feeling was intoxicating. He already had another erection, as Harry slammed in to him again and again. " _Touch me again, Harry_!" So Harry stroked Louis in time to the slams, each one making a slapping sound. They were both now sweating all over, the heat and sexual need mixing in to the air. Louis came immediately, spraying all over Harry's hand and face, Harry moaning in pleasure.

Then Louis felt as if he'd been filled up, as Harry stilled ball-deep, and lean over Louis, breathing madly.

"Fucking hell."

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, they collapsed under the sheets of their bed, still breathing heavily. "That was amazing, Harry."

"I know. That was the best sex I've ever had in my whole life." Harry threw his head back.

"Great. Now I know you're gay."

"After that, Lou, I don't think I'll ever be banging anyone except from you. You've literally turned me from straight to gay, Louis Tomlinsom."

"Whereas you just confirmed my feelings. Thanks for a great day, Haz."

"That's okay. Thanks to you, too."

"It was nothing. Future husband."

  
[Prev Chapter](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,40-134.html)   
[Next Chapter](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/book/good_or_bad_influence_larry_stylinson_fanfic,42-134.html)

  
[Loading...](http://fem.mgid.com/)  


(function(){  
var D=new Date(),d=document,b='body',ce='createElement',ac='appendChild',st='style',ds='display',n='none',gi='getElementById';  
var i=d[ce]('iframe');i[st][ds]=n;d[gi]("MarketGidScriptRootN1452")[ac](i);try{var iw=i.contentWindow.document;iw.open();iw.writeln("<ht"+"ml><body></body></ht"+"ml>");iw.close();var c=iw[b];}  
catch(e){var iw=d;var c=d[gi]("MarketGidScriptRootN1452");}var dv=iw[ce]('div');dv.id="MG_ID";dv[st][ds]=n;dv.innerHTML=1452;c[ac](dv);  
var s=iw[ce]('script');s.async='async';s.defer='defer';s.charset='utf-8';s.src="http://jsn.dt07.net/l/i/liveluvcreate.com.1452.js?t="+D.getYear()+D.getMonth()+D.getDate()+D.getHours();c[ac](s);})();  


  
  
Got something to say?  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/0/sarah.mcgill)

[Sarah M.](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/0/sarah.mcgill) at 12:15 AM on Oct 21, 2013

amazing! Message me if you want to hear my ideas!

0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/Supahman)

[Supahman](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/Supahman) at 7:31 PM on Oct 20, 2013  |  Review Team Member

Now, i am not a Larry shipper. But this story is just so brilliant and incredible i am left speechless.

You can find the review here: <http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/review-949.html>  


0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/cheskastyles3112)

[cheskastyles3112](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/cheskastyles3112) at 12:49 AM on Oct 5, 2013

good

0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/1Dsuporter)

[1Dsuporter](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/1Dsuporter) at 1:13 PM on Sep 3, 2013

This is awesomee!!

0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/NiallsGuitarGirl)

[NiallsGuitarGirl](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/NiallsGuitarGirl) at 5:58 AM on Aug 20, 2013  |  Review Team Member

I fell in love with this story  
You can find the review here: <http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/review-646.html>  


0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/youstandbeforeme)

[youstandbeforeme](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/youstandbeforeme) at 4:30 PM on Aug 1, 2013  |  Review Team Member

Just started reading, I will be reviewing in a couple of days. Liking the plot so far!

0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/cheesysammy)

[cheesysammy](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/cheesysammy) at 4:52 AM on Jul 31, 2013  |  Review Team Member

I have reviewed this writing! You can find the review here: <http://www.liveluvcreate.com/fanfiction/review/101.html>  


0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/mj13)

[mj13](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/mj13) at 12:39 PM on Jul 12, 2013  |  Review Team Member

Should there be any writing for chapter 45? Because its not pulling up for me

0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/TheAdmin)

[TheAdmin](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/TheAdmin) at 4:38 PM on Jun 11, 2013  |  Review Team Member

i just fixed everything for you Ben. Sorry about all this. :)

1

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/LarryStylinson)

[LarryStylinson](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/LarryStylinson) at 4:28 PM on Jun 11, 2013

WAIT WAIT ITS WORKING AGAIN DONT WORRY

1

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/LarryStylinson)

[LarryStylinson](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/LarryStylinson) at 4:27 PM on Jun 11, 2013

sorry guys, its odd because my story is missing... check it out on fanfiction.net instead...:(

2

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/KellyB)

[KellyB](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/KellyB) at 4:11 PM on Jun 11, 2013

is part of the story missing?

0

  


  
[](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/0/elizabeth.davis)

[Elizabeth D.](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/0/elizabeth.davis) at 7:34 PM on Jun 10, 2013

reading this, this week - so far so goooood! liam :D

1

  


  
[ ](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/0/erin.washington)

[Erin W.](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/0/erin.washington) at 1:57 PM on Jun 10, 2013

me too

0

  


  
[ ](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/ShellyLuv)

[ShellyLuv](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/profile/ShellyLuv) at 1:50 PM on Jun 10, 2013

starting to read this now - expect a review soon :)

1

  


  * [Home](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/)
  * [Contact](mailto:liveluvcreate@gmail.com)
  * [Privacy](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/privacy.html)
  * [Terms of Use](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/tos.html)
  * [DMCA](http://www.liveluvcreate.com/dmca.html)



Copyright 2012 LiveLuvCreate.com.  
All Rights Reserved.

var _gaq = _gaq || [];  
_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-33245225-1']);  
_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);

(function() {  
var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true;  
ga.src = ('https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://ssl' : 'http://www') + '.google-analytics.com/ga.js';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s);  
})();

 

EXd=document;location.protocol=="https:"?EXp="https":EXp="http";EXs="src";  
EXd.write("<img "+EXs+"="+EXp+"://nht-2.extreme-dm.com/n3.g?login=markalla",  
"&url="+escape(EXd.URL)+"&jv="+navigator.javaEnabled()+"&",  
"d="+screen.width+"x"+screen.height+"&c="+screen.colorDepth+"",  
"&l="+escape(EXd.referrer)+" width=0 height=0>");  


$(document).ready(function(){

// colorpicker  
$(".color-picker").miniColors({ letterCase: 'uppercase' });window.CKEDITOR_BASEPATH = '/ckeditor/';  
if($('#status_update_text').length){  
$.getScript("http://www.liveluvcreate.com/ckeditor/ckeditor.js?v=0.4")  
.done(function(script, textStatus) {  
CKEDITOR.replace( 'status_update_text',  
{  
removePlugins: 'elementspath',  
resize_enabled : false,  
language : 'en',  
toolbar :  
[  
{ name: 'document', items : [ 'Source' ] },  
{ name: 'clipboard', items : [ 'Undo','Redo' ] },  
{ name: 'basicstyles', items : [ 'Bold','Italic','Underline','Strike' ] },  
{ name: 'paragraph', items : [ 'JustifyLeft','JustifyCenter','JustifyRight','JustifyBlock' ] },  
{ name: 'styles', items : [ 'Font','FontSize' ] },  
{ name: 'colors', items : [ 'TextColor','BGColor' ] },  
],  
width : 640,  
height : 318,  
enterMode : CKEDITOR.ENTER_BR  
});  
});  
}  
if($('#karma_description_2').length){  
$.getScript("http://www.liveluvcreate.com/ckeditor/ckeditor.js?v=0.4")  
.done(function(script, textStatus) {  
CKEDITOR.replace( 'custom_tab_content',  
{  
removePlugins: 'elementspath',  
resize_enabled : false,  
language : 'en',  
toolbar :  
[  
{ name: 'document', items : [ 'Source' ] },  
{ name: 'clipboard', items : [ 'Undo','Redo' ] },  
{ name: 'basicstyles', items : [ 'Bold','Italic','Underline','Strike' ] },  
{ name: 'paragraph', items : [ 'JustifyLeft','JustifyCenter','JustifyRight','JustifyBlock' ] },  
{ name: 'styles', items : [ 'Font','FontSize' ] },  
{ name: 'colors', items : [ 'TextColor','BGColor' ] },  
],  
width : 565,  
height : 318,  
enterMode : CKEDITOR.ENTER_BR  
});  
});  
}});


End file.
